My Sweet
by Darksoulfromheaven
Summary: Hes un-happy....She danced her way into his heart... Will there be a happy ending! Or not! NoctisxStella.
1. Chapter 1

We all know the tail of Romeo and Juliet…

But this time around it's a little more different… The Romeo in this story in named Noctis… A modern prince of the year 2030… His father is a very powerful man, and Noctis got everything he wanted… All but happiness, most of the time he was up in his room…Reading, painting… But the thing he loved the most was to draw… People around him called him the prince of art. His father never seems to care though… Despite his un-happiness, he had many friends that cared for him…

He looks out the window and stairs at the city before him; he will soon have to get ready for a dance that his father has arranged…The reason behind the dance is so that Noctis can find a wife… Noctis is agents it…But as always, he must obey his father's orders. A maid nocks on the young prince's door. "Enter!" he shouted. The maid opens the door and walk in the room. "Time to get ready my prince." said the maid as she takes Noctis' cloths out of the closet. "I'll get dress on my own; I'll also be down in a minute…"He said as he turns to look at the maid. " Dismiss." He said, the maid nob her head and left the room, closing the door behind her…

He walks down the hall and down the stairs… "Noctis-sempai!" shouted a young red-headed girl with green eyes. She walks up to him and hugs him by the waist, she looks up at him. "You look handsome tonight!" she said with a big smile on her face. "Saya!!! That's enough, you have choirs to do!!!" said an older woman with curly brown hair and black eyes. "Please forgive her Noctis-sempai! I'll make sure to keep her away from tonight's activity!" the woman said as she brutally took Saya off of Noctis. Noctis raises his hand, "Release the girl… She has done nothing wrong…" Noctis said in a sweet tone. The woman glares at the girl and let's go. Noctis lowers his hand and looks at Saya. Saya smiles, Noctis gently grabs her chin, "I look forward to seeing you tonight Saya…" He said, with that he made his way to the garden… Noctis sigh. He takes out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. He takes one of the cigarettes with his mouth and lights it. He in-hales, and then blows the smoke. "That will kill you..!" said a woman's voice from behind. Noctis straddled and drops the cigarette. "(Giggles) it's just me." She said. "Lightning? How did get threw security?" he asked. "That's my little secret. Anyway..! You were having a party and you didn't invite me? I'm insulted!" said Lightning. "This 'party' wasn't my idea… My father insists on me getting married… So he decided to arrange it so he could pick a wife for me." He said irritated. "Mm-hm!? Well, I guess there's no reason for me to stay then!" she said. "Good luck Romeo! (Laughs)" said Lightning as she disappeared in the dark.

The lights in the garden turn on and the clock tower marks 9 pm… Noctis steps on his cigarette and makes his way to the bal-room.

"Where have you been?" His mother whispered as she pulled him to his father's side. "On time… As usual." His father said low as he rolled his eyes. "Of course." Noctis responded.

The doors open and they both walk down the stairs, classic music starts to play, Noctis looks around the room. He stairs at all the women, wondering witch one his father shall pick for him… He hopes it's not someone like his grandmother… Always yelling and complains about thing that nobody even cares. He prefers someone like his mother, beautiful, strong and loving… Yet, why would his father pick someone like his grandmother… And why did his grandmother came up in the subject?!

Noctis and his father sit on they're thrown… The dance was close to an end…Noctis hasn't moved since the dance started…Sure, he was asked to dance, but he turned them all down… His father was furious… Noctis didn't care…

"I'm going to get some air…" Noctis said as he got off his thrown and left the bal-room threw the balcony…He closed the glassed doors and stepped into the dark… Carefully he made sure that nobody saw him and that he had locked the glass doors… He takes the box of cigarette out and takes one of the cigarettes out with his mouth… He lights it and in-hales it, then blows the smoke from his mouth…'What a night' he said in his thoughts…

A young soft cry was heard threw the garden… Noctis could barely hear it… Yet he could make out where it was coming from…He walks down the balcony's step and follows the low cries…Soon, he was in the heart of the garden, a big fountain that lit almost the hole garden… Sakura trees surrounded the fountain….

A young blonde girl laid agents the fountain…Her face in her hands… and bursting in tears… Noctis throws his cigarette to the floor and steps on it…He walks behind her. "The party is inside…What do you think you're doing here...!" he said to her. "Please leave me alone! I was supposed to dance with prince Noctis tonight…And my sisters ruin my dress! And I can assure it was no accident!" she said. "You're crying over that..? This prince must mean a lot to you…" he said as he sat on the edge of the fountain. "I haven't met him…But they have said so many sweet things about him! Artistic…Sweet, caring! How I would love to meet him… (Sigh) But I guess that won't happen…" she said blushing and still looking down. Noctis stands up and offers his hand. "I'm Noctis Lucis Cealum…And you are…?" Noctis said loving…Her eyes open wide, she then looks up and stairs at Noctis…She then blushes red hot. "I'm…I'm Stella…Stella Nox Fleuret…" Stella said as she grabbed his hand gently, "How about I give you that dance you wanted…Only you and me here…All alone!" Noctis said as he pulls her up. "Oh, no! I couldn't! I'm so embarrassed!" She said blushing. "Nonsense! Now come…! It would be an honor to dance with you..." he said… with that… They danced the whole night… The spoke all night, telling etch other what they like and they're goals… Even they're secrets.

It was close to midnight, Noctis stopped dancing…

"Are you tired?" Stella asked.

"Its getting late…Perhaps we should see etch other another day…" he offered.

"When my prince?" Stella asked.

"When ever you wish princess…" He said leaning his head on her forehead, gently cupping her hands and looking into her green eyes. Stella blushed and smiled at her soon to be lover…

"This Friday night my prince…I wish to see you at the Nox manner…" she whispered.

"I shall wait until then…" He said as he pressed his lips on Stella's…

"My sweet…"

_Thank you for reading... 3 Please leave a re-view..!_


	2. Chapter 2

He had forgotten his father…

The next morning, Noctis feared the worst… He knows how his father gets at these types of situations. He walks down the stair in a pair of black pajamas and makes way to the dining room. It seemed that it was too quiet. His mother was eating her morning bagel and his father was having his morning coffee.' Something is wrong…' Noctis thought. It wasn't normal for Noctis for his parents to be acting like this, after what happen last night. (Especially his father!) But he also didn't want to bring up what had happen. He took a seat, the maid offered him coffee, he shakes his head into a 'no'. The maid nob and leaves. "How was your night Noctis?" his father asked. Noctis clears his throat. "It was…? Nice…" said Noctis. He covered his blush with his hand. "Well. I hope you're ready for the wedding?" his father said with a smirk. Noctis looks at his father with his eyes wide. "What do you mean?!" Noctis asked in a cold tone. "I'm not going to wait anymore Noctis…You will get married by the end of the year! And that's final!" His father said calm. "No!!!! I won't let you control my life! We agreed that we both would make this decision!!!" Noctis yelled as he jumped out of his chair. "Noctis!?" his mother said surprised. "Well you haven't been doing a good job…So we do it my way." His father said as he took a zip of his coffee. "Y-You old bastard!!!" Noctis yelled. Noctis storms out of the room, all the servants' stair at him leaving.

Noctis slam his bedroom door shut and locks it. He slams his fist into the door over and over again. Until finally… He stops. He lays agents the door. His right fist was covered in blood and it hurt like hell. "Damn it…" he murmured.

A tapping noise came from the window, it opens. Lightning came threw the window.

"Noctis?" she said as she stares at him with worried eyes. "Noctis, what's wrong…?" she asked. She gets on her knees and hugs him, Noctis hugs her back. He felt save in Lightning arms… He felt like crying also, but he held his tears back. "Lightning…" he said low. Lightning looks at him. "Let me see Noctis." she said. She grabbed his injured hand; she runs her figure threw his knuckles. "Ow!" He went. "You really surprised me. That's the last thing I needed today." She said. Noctis and Lightning stand up, he sits on his bed. Lightning grabbed the first add kit from under the desk and put it on the bed beside Noctis."Is there something I should know?" she asked. Noctis takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"You don't have to tell me, don't worry…"

"It's my father… He still thinks he can control my life, like I'm some kind of poppet. I can't do this Lightning; I can't spend the rest of my life with someone I don't love. And Stella—"

"Oh! You met someone! (Giggles)"

"S-Shut up!"

"Tell me! Who's this Stella!?"she asked. Lightning cleans the blood off his knuckles. "Ow!" Noctis went again. "I'm waiting Noctis!" Stella giggled. Noctis blushed.

"I met her last night…" he said.

"Did you kiss?!" Stella asked.

"No…" he lied.

She grabs the bandages' and raps them around Noctis' injury.

"You're all done!" she said.

"Thanks…" he said low.

"Don't worry Noctis. Everything will be fine, and I'll always be here to help you. You know that!" she said as she smiled at him.

"I know, I'm grateful for that…" he said as he smiled back.

"I have an' idea! Let's get the hell out of here and get that girlfriend of yours a present! What do you say!?" she shouted.

"I don't know..?" he said looking down.

"C'mon Noc! It will do you good to get out of the palace!" she begged. Noctis sigh.

"Alright… but I'm not going to max out my card like the last time we went out!" he said as he glared at Lightning. She grins. "That was so much fun!" she teased. "Light!" Noctis shouted. "I'm just pulling your leg~!" she said.

After a few hours of going store to store, Lightning lays on a bench and glared at Noctis. "Will you pick something out! My legs hurt!" she complained. "You invited me! Remember?!" Noctis said as he raised his eye brow. "Whatever…" she murmured. "I'm hungry, you want something?" he asked. "No thank you!" she said. "I'm buying." He said. Lightning jumps off of the bench. "Starving!!!" Lightning shouted. Noctis chuckles.

They go to the food court. Lightning knew what she wanted already, a nice hot bowl of beef ramen with a soda!

"What do you want Noctis?" she asked.

"Just some rice balls…" he answered.

Lightning rolls her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if YOUR balls are made out of rice?!" she said. Noctis' eyes narrowed. "EW?!" he went.

When he got back to the palace, he said his good bye to Lightning. He puts a bag on his desk and takes out a small box from the bag. He opened it. An oval shaped silver locket with a small heart shaped diamond in the middle was in-side. 'For you, my sweet…' he thought to himself as he pictured Stella in his head. He closed the box and placed it under his sketch-book.

He rubbed his eyes like a small child. He turns the lights off. Then took his shirt and shoes off and tucked himself into bed.

The next morning, Noctis' mother opened the door and kissed her son's fore head. "Noctis dear… Time to wake up!" she whispered in his ear. Noctis turned to look at her. "Good morning…" he said with love. "Get dressed dear, your fiancée is here…" she said. Noctis sigh. He glares out the window and stays silent for almost a minute. "I'll be down." he murmured. His mother looks at him with the same worried eyes that Lightning had last night. "I'm sorry Noctis. I tried my best to talk your father out of this but…" she said low. "Thank you kaa-san… I love you." he said. His mother smiles, she hugs him as thigh as she could and kissed his cheek. She leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Noctis stretches. He gets out of bed and makes way to his shower. He strips himself naked and turns the hot water on. He gets under the shower and closes the shower curtain.

After his shower, he puts on his clothes and shoes and walks down stairs. "Noctis-sempai!" Little Saya shouted as she ran to hug him. Noctis get on one knee.

"Good morning Saya-chan…" he said.

"Are you still mad?" the little one asked.

"No. I'm better now." he said as he tried to smile.

"That's good! Can we play in the garden today?" the little one asked.

"Of course… But not right now, I'm a little busy. I'll go look for you, don't worry" he said.

"Ok Noctis-sempai!" the little one said, she runs off to the kitchen.

Noctis sigh.

In the living room, Noctis stares at the young woman with white hair and black eyes. He looks away and sat next to his mother.

His father came in the room. He greets the older man that was beside the young woman and then stands beside his family.

"Very well! Let's get this show over with. Noctis, this is Karin, Karin, this is my son Noctis!" his father said.

Karin stares at Noctis, Noctis stares back. Noctis despised her, just by looking at her. She had the face of someone evil, some heartless and cold. He rolls his eyes. Karin smirks at him. "It's nice to meet you…" Karin said. "Yeah… nice to meet you too." he murmured. His father tried not to scream; instead he took a deep breath.

"Well… Why don't we leave these love birds alone!? Hm?" his mother said. His father glared at her. "That sounds wonderful!" the older man beside Karin said.

They leave the room.

Karin sat next to Noctis and plays with her hair. "Such a handsome man…" she said with an evil grin on her face. Noctis pulls away. "I must be somewhere else…" he said as he stud up and left the room threw the open window.

He makes his way back inside and looks for Saya in the kitchen. "Noctis-sempai!" Saya shouted as she ran up to him. "Come Saya-chan…" he said with love.

In the garden… Noctis sits on the edge of the fountain and waits for Saya. As he waits, he day-dreams of the he and Stella met.

"There you are!!!" said a female voice. Noctis turns to look…It was Karin. 'This bitch again…' Noctis thought. "Darling! I think we should take this time to know each other." She said as she got (too) close. "I honestly don't care…" he said as he got away from her.

"Noctis-sempai! I found you!" Saya shouted as jumps and hugs him. Noctis hugs her back. "Agh! Small slave, do you mind leaving us alone! Shuu, shuu!!!" Karin said. Noctis glares at her, he takes Saya in his arms and leaves.

Thank you for reading… please leave a re-view, if you have any questions ask me threw my e-mail. (on profile)


	3. Chapter 3

At last, the night for noctis to see stella again was here…

He was 13% sure that he was in love, but would that 13% turn into a 100?! Noctis was determened to find the answer!

What if Stella was the one!? The one he was destine to fall in love with? His heart beats fast when he thinks of these questions… His face turns red at night when he dreams of Stella. Even though he had only met her once, he is crazy over her…

He got in his Mercedes and drove off to the Nox manner. Pulling up at his destination, he saw Stella waiting for him at the entrances steps. He got out of the car; Stella ran towards him and hugged him as thigh as she could.

"I missed you my prince!" she said close to his ear.

"My sweet… Thank you for such a worm welcome." Noctis said as he pecked her cheek.

Stella looks at her lover. "We're all alone tonight, not even the servants are here!" she said blushing. Noctis smiled as a respond, they walk into the manner holding hands. The manner was silent, Noctis enjoyed that.

"I'm cooking dinner! It will be ready soon!" said Stella.

"You cook!?" Noctis asked.

"Yes, my mother taught me how, before she passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"It's ok!"

After they had they're dinner, they went into the garden and lay on the soft grass. Noctis raps his arms around Stella, Stella laid her head on his chest as they both gaze at the stars.

"Noctis-sama…"

"Yes?"

"Can you see the moogle constellation?"

"What? Where do you see that?"

"Right there… You see it?"

Stella points at the sky, Noctis tried to follow where her finger was pointing, but all he saw was small lights shining in the dark sky.

"Umm?" he went.

"It's ok; I'll show where it is another time. (Giggles!)" said Stella.

Noctis smiled, he sat up and dugged his hand in his front poket."I almost forgot!" Noctis said. Stella also sits up and looks at Noctis confused. Noctis takes out a box out. "Here." he said low. Stella takes the box and opens it. She gasps. "Oh Noctis-sama! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" Stella shouted. She kisses Noctis' cheek. Stella takes the locket out of the box and puts it on. Stella then takles Noctis and giggles. Noctis blushes and smiles.

Stella had fallen asleep in Noctis' arms, Noctis plays with her hair as he stares at her slumber. He kisses her forehead and slowly… he began to close his eyes.

The sun raises and it hits Noctis in the face, he moans. He opens his eyes and finds Stella sleeping in his arms.

Oh how he loved the saigh of her, her soft lips and skin, her long smooth blond hair, and her beautiful modle like body. It drove him crazy.

Stella moans, she streaches her arms and opens her eyes. "Hey…" she said low as she stares at her lover's eyes. "Good morning my sweet…" he said.

He pressed his lips on Stella's and ran his finguires gently threw her hair. Stella gently pulls him closer and deeper into the kiss. Noctis breaks it and he stares at his sweet. Stella smiles and plays with Noctis' hair.

They went inside. Noctis cell phone starts to ring. He grabs it form his back pocket, the caller ID said 'mom'. He answers it.

"Hello?!"

"Where the hell are you!? Your father is having one of his episoeds because you didn't come home last night! He even sent the royal gaurds to look for you out-side the palace!"

"Tell him Im fine, and that I have no ententions of coming home anytime soon"

" Noctis—"

He hangs up and puts his phone back in his back pocket. Stella walks over to Noctis, "Want breakfest Noctis-sama!?" Stella asked smiling. "I would love some…" he said sweetly.

The week-end pass quickly…Noctis enjoyed evry second he spent with Stella, and it broke his heart that he had to leave…

Noctis takes off the shirt he was wearing, Stella walks in the room with the set of cloths he was wearing the night he came. She giggles. Noctis looks over his shoulder and smirks.

"Im glad you desided to wear my dad's cloths for the week-end, if not, you would have been all smelly!" she said, then smiles. "Yeah. ...Stella, I want to see you again…" he said, turning to face her and cupping her soft hands. "Me too time, I want you to choose where we meet…" said Stella. Noctis smiles and kisses Stella lips. "Very well! Tomorrow night at Kudai's hill. Is that good?" he said. Stella nod and smiles.

_Thank you for reading…Please leave a re-view, if you have any question ask me threw my e-mail. ( On profile)._


	4. Chapter 4

Three months passed…

The wedding was still on… Noctis didn't care. What he did care is that he hasn't told Stella anything about the wedding; he didn't know how to tell her. And the more time he wasted, made him want to slash his heart out with a knife.

It was a week-end night, the annual Kokeshi festival was being celebrated in winter as always. Noctis and Stella watch the city from way up high in the ferrates wheel. Stella pokes Noctis' left cheek, Noctis smiles at her.

"You're Spacing out again! (Giggles!)" Stella said.

"Yeah, sorry." he mutter.

"Something on your mind?" she asked.

"Sort of? But don't worry, let's just enjoy the festival." He told her.

When they got off the ferrate wheel, they head to the ice cream stand and meet up with Snow and Lightning. "Hey, how was the ride!?" Snow asked as he licks his chocolate ice-cream. "It was fun! We could see almost the whole city from the top!" said Stella cheerfully. Lightning snuggles close to Snow and grabs his soft hand. "Maybe we should go there next!?" Lightning said. Snow blushes. "Yeah, ok." Snow said, he licks his ice-cream again.

As the night got colder, Stella cuddles Noctis for warmth. Noctis loved to be close to her, he loved to touch her soft skin, to hear her sweet words that would always make him feel better, and run his fingers through her smooth, long hair… HELL! You could say that he was irrevocably in love with her… but he never had the guts to tell her that. Until…

"Stella…" he whispered.

"Yes Noctis-kun?" she asked innocently.

"You have something on cheek." He smiled…

He wipes the melted snow off her rosy cheeks.

Alright! He still doesn't have the guts… But that still didn't change the way he felt.

Stella giggles. Even though Noctis never showed his feelings as much, she still knew his embarrassing secret. To be honest, she felt the same. But she wanted to wait for Noctis to say it first.

Later in the park, they walk together holding hands.

"I should be getting home soon; I can't let my father worry about me." Stella murmured.

"I'll take you home!" he told her.

"Thanks- …Y'know, in the three months we've been together, you never met my family, not that I want you to meet my sisters, but… I'm sure you would get along with dad!" She said to him, biting her lower lip. Noctis eyes narrowed. "Um..? I guess I could meet him. If that's ok?!" Noctis mumbled. Stella smiles. "Great! Let's do it tonight!" Stella shouted. Noctis eyes open wide. "Wait! What!? But I—"

"C'mon! He won't rip your head off!" Stella smiled.

Noctis clears his throat. "Stella, this is short noticed! Don't you think—"

"No worries! My father knows we're together!" Stella told him.

Noctis shut his yaw thigh. Now he had something else to worry about other than breaking the wedding to Stella.

"Let's hurry home!" She shouted, she pulls Noctis through the park and head for the parking where they had parked.

They pull up to the Nox manner; Noctis stare at the front door. He felt…? OH!? How should I put it? 'About to shit himself'.

"Let's go!" Said Stella with a care-free attitude.

Noctis breaths in. They both got out of the car; Stella grabs his hand and pulls him up the steps (Almost dragging him).

"Oh Noctis! Don't act so nervous!" She said smiling. 'HOW CAN I BE CALM WOMAN?!' he yelled in his thoughts. Stella takes her keys out and opens the door with them. "Otou-sama!!! I'm home!" Stella shouted, that made Noctis' heart beat fast. Stella pulls Noctis into the living room.

"Ah! Stella dear, welcome home!" Her father greeted her.

"Otou-sama, this is Noctis! Noctis-kun, this is my father!" Stella introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you …!" Noctis managed to choke out. Stella's father glares at him. "Likewise…" Stella father said as he blinked slowly.

After a few hours… Noctis had survived the visit. But something was wrong, and Noctis knew what it was. He walks up to Stella's father with head down.

"Mr. Nox… I wish to talk to you." Noctis whispered.

"Of course Noctis. What is it!?" the older man asked.

"I need to speak to you alone…it's about Stella." Noctis whispered.

The older man was surprised to hear this, and wonder what it could be. He nods his head and lead Noctis to his studies…

"What is it that you wish to speak about Noctis" the older man said taking a seat in his high chair. Noctis eyes look down.

" , as you may know, my father wants me to marry this year." Noctis told the other man.

" And you have chosen Stella!!!" The older man shouted in surprise.

"I have… But my father hasn't." Noctis murmured. He looks at the older man, his eyes reflecting sadness. The older man was shocked, but he did his best to keep his facial expression clam.

"I love her… And I don't want to lose her." He breathes.

The older man's eyes grew wide. He holds his breath then lets it out.

"My… How this brings back memories…" the older man murmured.

Noctis looks at him confused. The older man stares at Noctis.

"Noctis… When I was your age, I was in the same situation you're in with my wife… (Sigh.) You have my blessings. But I can't interfere, it will get me in trouble with your father. And that's the last thing we want." The older man explained. Noctis nods.

" It's understandable…Thank you." Noctis murmured.

"Now…I image that Stella knows of this." He asked, suspicious.

"No. But I will tell her! I just hope it doesn't…" he murmured.

" The longer you wait… the harder it will get… Remember that." The older man said. Noctis nods.

The next morning… Noctis sluggishly gets out of bed and goes into his bathroom. He was shirtless, so he just took his pants off (no underwear.) and went into the shower. He turns the hot water on, he runs his fingers through his bluesh, gray hair and lets the water slide off his whole body.

With the wedding only three weeks away, Noctis pressured. 'What do I do!? I don't want Stella to get mad, but if I don't tell her…She'll find out the hard way… Oh Stella, my precious sweet… What do I do!!!' He thought.

He got dressed. His mother comes in the room.

"Good morning kaa-san." Noctis greeted.

"Hello dear. Had fun last night!?" she asked.

"Nothing special really." He lied. (As usual.)

"Have plans with Stella tonight dear?" it wasn't a question, and she said it with a smirk. Noctis froze. At that moment he knew that his secret love life was no longer a secret. At least to his mother, but what about his father? Did he know too?

"Um? Who are you talking about" he managed to say.

"Oh drop it Noctis! You know better that to act stupid around me!" she said.

Noctis looks away and blushes.

"Does Otou-sama know?" he asked.

She shakes her head, Noctis sighs in relief.

"Please don't tell him kaa-san…" Noctis begged.

" Oh Noctis. You know all I want is your happiness… And if Stella makes you happy, then happy." His mother said with a smile.

"Happiness…" he said very low.

His mother kisses his fore head and leaves, closing the door behind her. Noctis sits on the edge of his bed. "Stella…" he whispered.

_Thank you for reading… please leave me a re-view, if you have any question please ask me through my e-mail. (On profile)._


	5. Chapter 5

_(This chapter shall be short, but it will be one of the most important chapters… Enjoy!)_

Only a week to go…

Noctis was going to his family's beach house, just off the coast of Kudai beach, with Stella. He wanted to make this week-end special… For…

It will be their last…

They pull up at the house; Stella was confused why Noctis had brought her to a beach house in the middle of winter. But still, she enjoyed being with him.

They get out of the car and hurried in-side and out of the cold night air. Noctis opens the door and lets Stella go in first (Like a gentleman.). They take their coats off and hang them.

"It's nice here. A bit cold though." She said brushing her hands on her shoulders.

"I know…but it's the only place I can think of that we can be alone for the week-end…" he told her. Stella giggles; she raps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Noctis grabs her waist. The kiss breaks and they stare at each other's eyes. Stella blushes. Noctis looks down.

"Stella, I need to talk to you." He said.

"Hm? What is it Noctis-kun?" she asked.

Noctis takes her to the bed room, Stella was confused. What was happening with Noctis lately, this whole month he's been acting weird. They sat on the edge of the bed.

"Noctis, are you alright?" Stella asked worried. Noctis shakes his head.

"Stella. My father wants me to get married this year, but… he has already chosen a bride for me… And it isn't you." He struggled. These words hit both Stella and Noctis like a stab in the heart. Stella eyes are filled with tears and she bit her lower lip. She looks away and stands from the bed.

"And how long have you kept this from me!?" she asked.

"A while…" he murmured.

"How long Noctis!!!" she yelled. Noctis closes his eyes and sighs.

"Three months…" he murmured.

Stella burst into tears. Noctis' eyes close thigh.

"I'm sorry Stella… I didn't tell you anything because—"

"Because why Noctis!!!" she yelled. Tears ran down her cheek.

"Because I love you…" He whispered.

Stella covers her moth with both hands. Noctis stands up and hugs her thigh.

"I love you more than anything Stella…Please believe me. You're my life, my everything… my sweet…" he whispered in her ear. Stella raps her arms around his neck. Noctis kisses her cheek. Stella grabs his cheeks and kisses his lips, the kiss grew dipper and they both fall on the bed…

(The rest…Shall not be told…)

The next morning… Stella awoke in Noctis arms. They were both naked, that made her blush. She kisses her sleeping prince on the fore head and gets out of bed. She goes to the bathroom and takes a shower with hot water.

Noctis rolls on the bed, he tries to feel for Stella. He opens his eyes and finds Stella gone. He sits up and rubs his eyes like a small child.

"Stella?!" he called.

He gets out of bed and puts his pants on. He walks down the hall; he stops at the bathroom and hears the shower running. He opens the door and walks in.

"Stella!?" he called again.

"I'm here Noctis-kun!" said Stella.

Noctis smirked and took his pants off; he entered the shower with Stella.

"WHAA~! What the hell Noctis!" Stella shouted.

"What? Can't I shower with you!?" he smirked.

"You're such a pervert…" Stella mumbled…

_Thank you for reading… Please leave a re-view, if you have any questions please ask me through me e-mail. (On profile)._


	6. Chapter 6

Only three days to go…

Noctis felt that there was hole in his heart…And each passing second, it grew larger. His eyes were red, not from anger, but from crying every night for his beloved sweet. He had bags under his eyes, he didn't sleep and if tried, nightmares would wake him up.

His mother knocks on the door. "Noctis dear! May I come in?!" she shouted. Noctis didn't answer; all he did was stay in balcony out-side in the freezing temperature and in-heal his cigarette. She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Noctis dear! Please say something!" she shouted again. Nothing… Nothing but silences. She sighs. Her husband walks up to her.

"He still in there?" he asked.

"He hasn't come out all week since he came from the beach house…" she murmured.

"I'm sure he'll come out." He said.

"No he won't… And it's your entire fault!!!" she yelled.

"How?! Because of the wedding? - For the love of Minerva! Is that why he's locked up in his room!?" he shouted.

"Of course! You're forcing him to do something he doesn't want to do!!! When you know damn well that he hates that low life bitch!!!" she yelled again.

She leaves her husband. He grunts in frustration and tries to open Noctis' door. It doesn't open. (No surprise.)

Later that night… Lightning came through the front door surprisingly. She walks towards him.

"Hey…" she said low.

"I want to be alone!" he shouted.

"Noctis I nee—"

"You deaf?! Get out!!!" he yelled.

Lightning blinks slowly.

"No. Damn it Noctis, just listen to me!" she shouted.

"I'm not in the mood for any of your lectures—"

"You're going to be a father Noctis!!!" Lightning yelled.

Noctis froze and his eyes grew wide. Was it true, or was Lightning playing a joke on him?

"What..?" he mumbled.

"Stella is pregnant, Noctis… And you're the father!" she told him.

This time Noctis knew it wasn't a joke…Noctis was shocked at first, but then he began to worry for his beloved sweet. What if her father did not approve of the baby, and wanted Stella to get an' abortion. He didn't want that to happen, not ever!

"Where is she!?" he asked in a panicky tone.

"At the Nox manner… You need to come with me! I promised I bring you back with me!" Lightning told him.

Noctis said nothing; he ran into his room and grabs his jacket and car-keys. "Hurry up!" he yelled as he made his way out of the room.

They both rush down the stairs.

"Noctis?! Where the hell do you think do you think you're going?!" his father shouted. Noctis ignores his father and made his way towards the garage. His father followed.

"Answer me damn it!!!" his father yelled.

"I'm leaving!!!" Noctis yelled back.

"What the hell are you talking about!?!?" his father shouted.

Noctis opens his Mercedes' door and got in, Lightning did the same. They gates open and the engine started. His father was filled with rage. He pressed the garage's close switch.

"Noctis!!!" Lightning shouted.

Noctis hits the gas, he speed under the garage gate; sparks come out as the gate and the car's roof scratch agents each other.

"Shit!" Lightning shouted as she squeezes her seat belt.

They slowly pull up to the manner… Noctis lies back on his seat and sighs. "Don't be nervous… Stella's father already knows, he took it pretty well! He said that you reminded him even more of himself when he was younger." Lightning told him. Noctis nods his head and closed his eyes. He was relief to hear that Stella's father took the news rather well… That was what most worried him. But now, he had something else to worry, he needed to apologize to Stella for leaving her in the first place. Even though Noctis knew that his father would never accept Stella, he shouldn't have left her.

Noctis opens the door and got out of his Mercedes. Lightning also got out and they both went up the big steps. Lightning opens the big front door… They walked inside.

"Welcome Noctis…" said a husky male voice. Noctis looks over.

"Mr. Nox!" said Noctis with horrid eyes.

"It's alright Noctis, I'm not angry. Please come, I wish to speak with you in my studies." The older man said in a pleasant tone. Noctis nod, he followed the older man into his studies. The older man sat on his high chair.

"Sit…" the older man said clam. Noctis did what he was told and sat on one of the chair in front of the large black desk.

"I never expected to be a grandfather this soon." The older man murmured. Noctis takes a deep breath and looks down.

"But that's the least of my worries… The main problem here is telling your father." Said the older man. Noctis eyes open wide.

"No! We can't tell him anything!!!" Noctis shouted. The older man's face hardens; he puts his elbows on the table and joins his hands.

"Tell me… Do you honestly think your father can stop you from being with my daughter?" asked the older man. Noctis gets stiff and bites his lower lip.

"He can't stop you from being together… _I _won't allow it!" said the older man with no emotion on his face. Noctis stares at the older man.

"Thank you." Said Noctis low.

Noctis takes a deep breath, he opens Stella's door and walked in slowly.

Stella laid agents her window, her eyes red from crying and her skin was awfully pale. "Go away!" she shouted as she kept her eyes on the outside view of her window. Noctis closes the door quietly and walks towards her. He brushes off a lock of her hair away from her face. She looks at him.

"Noctis-kun!!!" she yelled as she embraced him.

"Stella, forgive me… I was too afraid of my father, that I forgot what now matters in my life. I'll never leave you again Stella. I love you so much…" said Noctis not holding back his feelings. Stella smiles and brushes both her hand agents his cheeks. "Already forgiven and forgotten." Said Stella looking at Noctis' eyes. Noctis kissed her lips gently and rubs Stella's belly. Stella giggled as his soft touch tickled her.

Moments later…

Noctis waits in the living room for his parents to arrive; his foot was tapping quickly, and many things ran through his head. Stella sat beside him; she looks at him with a worried look.

Stella's father came in the room, as did Lightning. "They're here." Said Lightning as she sat on the free chair next to the coach where Noctis and Stella were sitting. Noctis sighs; he sits back and held Stella's hand.

The doors opened and both mother and father came in the manner. Stella's father greeted them warmly as they walked into the living room.

"You better have an' explanation for this!" his father hissed.

"Oh, he does my friend! No worries!" said Stella's father in a cheerful tone. Noctis clears his throat. His parents took a seat in a coach in front of where Stella and Noctis were sitting.

"Well… Me and Stella have been seeing each other for a while… and- We are more than just friends." Said Noctis looking at his father. His father's face hardens, and looks at Stella, then back at Noctis.

"How long have you kept this _little secret_ from us?" his father asked as he glared at Noctis.

"Us?" Noctis muttered as he looked at his mother. Her eyes grew wide, and his father looked at her with his mouth opened.

"You knew!?" his father growled. His mother looks at both of them awkwardly. "This is about him, not me!" she shouted. Noctis rolled his eyes, Lightning snorted.

"Oh, but there's more…" said Stella's father.

"**More**???" said Noctis' father in a horrid tone.

Noctis cleared his throat again.

"Stella is pregnant…" Noctis muttered.

His father's eyes opened wide and his yaw dropped.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Noctis' father roared as he stud up from where he was sitting. Everyone straddle, including Lightning.

"I give you this much liberty to go out and be with your idiotic friends—"

"Hey!" said Lightning.

"Shut up!" Noctis growled.

"Do you **know **what a condom is!!! If you want, you can fucking Google it!!!!" his father kept roaring. Lightning snorted louder than the last time, and Stella's father chuckled a bit.

"I have enough worries with you not obeying me!!! Now I have to worry about you keeping it in your pants!!!" He yelled. Lightning burst into laughter, and Stella's father snorted. "THIS ISN"T FUNNY~!!!!" His father yelled again.

"Light, get out!" Noctis growled. Lightning raises her hands and leaves the living room chuckling.

Noctis holds Stella's hand tighter.

"Stella is the one I want to marry… _Not _Karin!" said Noctis calm.

Stella looked at Noctis with her eyes wide open. Noctis looked at her with soften eyes and a smile. Noctis father sighs.

"I can't allow that!" his father growled

"Why not?!" Noctis yelled. He stud up and glared at his father.

"I have made a commitment to Karin's parents for our families to join with this wedding! And damn-it I won't go back my word!"

"Who cares what they think of our family!!!!" Noctis roared.

"When you mature and when you reach in that point of life that you relies that your duty as princes and future king comes first then—"

"THAT'S YOUR LIFE!!!" Noctis yelled and interrupted as he got up in his father's face. The room was quiet and motionless. "Not mine…"

Noctis had reached the edge. He wasn't going to let his father manipulate and pull his strings. Even though he was worried earlier, he now just doesn't care, and is ready to stand up for himself. And decided to cut the strings.

His father remained silent and he glared at him. Noctis glared back, his eyes glowing red. Stella's hands trembled, afraid that both men would go at it and fight right in-front of her.

"It's my life! And I know what to do with it." Said Noctis.

His father takes a deep breath and blinked slowly.

"I hope this decision you're making… Will be the right one." His father breathed. Noctis stepped back slowly and nods. "Ms. Nox… Welcome to the family" Noctis' father said. Stella smiles.

"Thank you ever so much Mr. Lucis…" said Stella sweetly.

Noctis stares at the starts above him. The garden was so quiet and snow flake fell on his shoulders and hair. Even though it was freezing, he felt warm inside.

"Noctis…" said Stella's soft voice. Noctis turns to look at his sweet.

"Yes my sweet?" said Noctis as he gently cupped Stella's soft and rosy cheeks.

"Did you mean it? About you wanting to marry me?" asked Stella with soft eyes. Noctis chuckled a bit and laid his forehead agents her's.

"Why wouldn't I be? I love you and your everything I want…" he said sweetly. Stella giggled. "Maybe…" he breathed as he looked into her eyes. "I should have done it differently…" he kneels on one knee and healed Stella's delicate hands and kept his gaze on her eyes. "Stella… Will you be willing to stay by side as my queen…And wife? Not only that, but will you help me raise our child." Said Noctis with endless passion in every word. Stella eyes tear up.

"Yes Noctis… I love you!" She embraces Noctis as she burst into tears of joy in his chest…

"This never happens in real life, it feels like a fairy tale." She sods.

"I know, but none the less, this is as real as it gets. And I wouldn't want it any other way. **My sweet…**"

_**The end…**_

_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. Please leave a re-view and thank you for all your kind words and encouragement! I will write more NoctisxStella fanfics in the near future. ~Sakura Walker. :3_


End file.
